doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Lee
, originally known in the West by the localized nickname "Hammer", is one of the main protagonists of Technōs' Double Dragon series of beat 'em up games. He is the younger twin brother, training partner and in some occasions even rival of Jimmy Lee. He is a master of Sou-Setsu-Ken, a legendary Chinese martial art which he mastered at a young age. Billy is also the boyfriend of Marian, who is often captured by rival gangs (mainly the Shadow Warriors) in order to lure him and his brother to reveal the secrets of their fighting technique. Biography ''Double Dragon Heir to the Chinese martial art, Sou-Setsu-Ken. Billy Lee began learning Chinese Kenpou from his father at 12 years of age and mastered several martial arts forms during the following eight years until he turned 20, when he inherited the title of "Sou-Setsu-Ken Master" and established the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo with his older brother to teach citizens how to defend themselves from the Black Warriors. Double Dragon II: The Revenge At the young age of 20, he and his older twin brother became legendary masters of a Chinese style of Kenpou called Sou-Setsu-Ken. In the first game, Billy saved his girlfriend Marian from the clutches of the Black Warriors. But now, Marian was killed by this gang and Billy is looking to avenge her death. Billy is Player 1 and wears dark blue clothing. Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Heir of Sou-Setsu-Ken. He started to learn Chinese Kenpou from his father since he was 12 years old and learned several fighting styles for eight years until he turned 20, when he became the heir to Sou-Setsu-Ken. He recently returned from a training mission and is now facing his biggest challenge yet: to find three Rosetta Stones. Super Double Dragon One half of the Double Dragons. Billy began to learn Chinese martial arts and several other kinds of fighting styles at the age of 12 and became heir to the Southern-style of Sou-Setsu-Ken at age 20. Battletoads/Double Dragon The younger brother of Jimmy Lee. He began his martial arts training at age 12 and became a Kung Fu Sou-Setsu-Ken master at age 20. *'Height': 5′ 10″ *'Weight': 165 lbs. *'Color': Blue *'Birth date': 7-28-70- Leo Double Dragon'' (animated series) Billy is separated from his twin brother at birth. His uncle, the Shadow Master, kidnaps Jimmy. Billy is rescued by their father, John, and is placed in the care of John's teacher. Eighteen years later, Billy reunites with his brother, and makes him see just how evil the Shadow Master really is. Billy is the even-tempered, responsible brother, and often dispenses wisdom to the students of the Dragon Dojo. Jimmy is the bad-tempered, trendy brother, and often dispenses serious code to the students of the Dragon Dojo. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls ;Dossier *'Date of birth': 10-23-69 *'Height:' 6′ 2″ *'Weight:' 210 lbs. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Likes:' Milk *'Dislikes': Shadow Master *'Origin': Metro City *'Fighting style': Art of the Dragon ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) A kind hearted, justice-loving young man who grew up learning Chinese and Japanese martial arts from a very young age. With his older brother Jimmy, he created the fighting style "Sou-Setsu-Ken". Sou-Setsu-Ken is a combination of Shaolin Kenpo, T'ai Chi, karate, judo, aikido, etc. Billy runs a martial arts dojo with his brother where he works on developing and mastering the best technique, but a letter from their old instructor brought them back to the city in which they grew up. Upon hearing of Koga Shuko from Marian, Billy makes the decision to destroy his evil organization. Personal data *'Voice': Hikaru Midorikawa *'Birthplace': Los Angeles *'Height': 5′ 9″ *'Weight': 154 lbs. *'Fighting style': Sousetsuken *'Hobbies': Playing video games, driving cars ''Double Dragon Advance The younger of the Lee brothers, Billy is a martial artist with a strong heart and body. He has learned numerous styles of martial arts since he was a child, and with his brother Jimmy, he founded Sōsetsuken at the age of 20. He is usually calm and quiet; only his brother Jimmy is capable of stopping him. ;Profile *'Height': 175 cm *'Weight': 72 kg *'Fighting style': Sōsetsuken *'Specialties': Kicks and nunchaku *'Hobby': Training *'Martial arts idol': Bruce Lee Other appearances and cameos Rock'n Game Boy A manga about a group of gaming enthusiasts trying to stop an evil organization in their attempt to conquer the world. The Lee brothers, Billy and Jimmy Lee, from ''Double Dragon fame, are featured as part of the storyline. ''Kunio-kun'' series Billy and Jimmy are referenced in Technōs' Kunio-kun series by a pair of recurring characters known as the "Dragon Twins", Ryūichi and Ryūji Hattori (with Ryūichi playing the part of Billy). The iconic "Double Dragon" theme even plays whenever they appear. ''WWF Superstars Billy makes a cameo as a member of the audience. Super Spike V'Ball The NES port of the game features Billy and Jimmy as playable characters. Gallery Artworks and portraits Billy Lee - 17.gif|'Billy's artwork used in most manuals for Double Dragon Chardd2nesbillyb.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (Famicom) Billy Lee - 16.png|''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone'' Billy Lee - 15.png|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' Billy Lee - 04.jpg|'''Billy's artwork from the Return of Double Dragon manual Billy Lee - 01.png|'Billys introduction portrait in ''Battletoads/Double Dragon Billy Lee - 02.png|''Double Dragon'' (animated series) Billy Lee - 14.png|Scott Wolf in his interpretation of Billy Lee in Double Dragon (1994) Billy Lee - 09.png|'Billys versus portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Billy Lee - 07.png|'Billys victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Billy Lee - 05.png|'Billys ending in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Billy Lee - 08.png|'Dragon Billys victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Billy Lee - 06.png|'Dragon Billys ending in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) billyleedoubledragon.png|''Double Dragon Advance'' Billy Lee - 03.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Double Dragon (mobile) - 01.png|An old photograph of Billy, Marian and Jimmy Marian - 08.png|Marian being rescued by Billy Double Dragon Neon Billy Artwork.jpg|''Double Dragon Neon'' Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee - 01.png|'Billy' and Jimmy's concept art from Double Dragon Neon Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee - 02.png|'Billy' and Jimmy's concept art from Double Dragon Neon Sprites ChararcBillydd.gif|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Charbilly1nes.gif|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Chardd2arcbilly.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Chardd2nesbilly.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Chardd3nesbilly1.gif|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' Charsddbilly.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' BillySpriteNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (NES) BillySpriteSNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (SNES) BillySpriteMD.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (Genesis) Charddvbilly1.gif|''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' Billy Lee - 10.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Billy WWFSS.png|''WWF Superstars'' Spike.jpg|''Super Spike V'Ball'' Trivia *In the original Double Dragon, Billy was featured as a blond guy wearing blue clothes and his twin brother Jimmy had brown hair while wearing red clothes. Later on the series, both characters switched hair colors. *In Double Dragon Neon, Billy is voiced by Jeff Luke (who also voices Jimmy Lee). *Billy could possibly have been inspired by the character Kenshiro from the manga/anime series Hokuto No Ken (1983). See also *Billy Lewis - A character loosely based on Billy Lee who appears in Rage of the Dragons. *Jimmy Lee *Marian References Category:Humans Category:Lee family Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon III characters Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon V characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Double Dragon (film) characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) characters Category:Super Double Dragon characters Category:Wander of the Dragons characters